Pokémon: Los dos Mundos Prisión del mal part1
by SkakterxFF
Summary: Un chico llamado Jorge despierta de prisión sin saber que pasó, en eso ve a un chico llamado Sergio que lo ayuda a escapar de la prisión, pero no están solos, unos guerreros de la oscuridad están dispuestos hacer lo que sea para que no salgan, secuestran a dos pequeños niños en su granja, por lo que se ven obligados a rescatarlos, ¿Lograrán salir de ahí con los niños?


Un chico llamado Jorge despierta en una prisión sin saber que pasó. Lo que ve es que la puerta está abierta, y también un hombre extraño mirándolo, en eso Jorge saca su espada y cuchillo (Que controla cada una con cada mano).

-Veo que no eres un Entrenador…- Dice el hombre. Jorge lo ve de manera extraña.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunta Jorge.

-Soy Sergio, un guerrero de dos armas como tu, he venido a rescatarte con un amigo, se llama Alex y está vigilando afuera.-

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Dice Jorge ansioso.

En eso Jorge sigue a Sergio hasta un pasillo, ahí ven a dos guerreros de la Oscuridad esperando a que ataquen.

-Yo me encargo…- Dice Sergio. En eso va contra los guerreros luchando con sus espadas, están así un tiempo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grita Sergio, quien luego de cansarse con sus dos espadas hace una ascua y golpea a los guerreros con ella.

-Genial…- Dice Jorge.

No hay tiempo, debemos salir de este lugar, y rápido. Jorge sigue a Sergio hasta la salida, para encontrarse con una granja y Alex desaparecido.

-Alex desapareció…- Dice Sergio lamentado.

-Lo buscaré al otro lado de la granja, tu encárgate de los guerreros-

-¿Yo? ¡Pero son muchos!- Dice Jorge asustado.

-No te preocupes, eres un guerrero de dos armas, ellos de 1, puedes acabarlos fácilmente-

En eso Sergio se va por un portón. Jorge confiado se adentra en la granja, en el camino se encuentra con varios guerreros, que al parecer eran débiles, pues los vencía fácilmente, llega hasta el último guerrero, pero este tiene raptado a una indefensa niña, en eso Jorge va tras el y lo vence.

-¡Toma eso, grandulón!- Dice la niña feliz.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, pero ahora debemos ir por mi hermanito Jack, por cierto, mi nombre es Cecilia-

-Muy bien… Vamos, yo te sigo- Dice Jorge.

La niña toma una botella con alcohol, le pone un trapo seco y lo prende fuego, formando un Coctel Molotov, se sube a una casa y lo lanza fuera de la granja a los maizales, obviamente esperaba atraer la atención de los demás guerreros.

-Bien, ¡vamos!- Dice Cecilia ansiosa. Van por un portón y ven como varios guerreros se van a los maizales, pero uno se queda, el mas fuerte de todos, al que Jorge se enfrenta y están así un rato, luego Jorge lo voltea y le encaja su espada, matándolo. Cecilia desata a Jack, quien estaba algo furioso.

-Gracias, pero dejémonos de tonterías. Ví como se llevaron a Alex con un tipo vestido de negro, hay que ir ya, ¡rápido!- Dice Jack ordenándoles a ir.

Van por otro portón y observan a Alex, con un mazo con fuego tratando de alejar al tipo oscuro.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Deja esta granja!- Dice Alex, en un tono cansado.

-…Tu no puedes ordenarme a hacer nada… Pero yo si puedo ordenarte a hacer lo que quiera…- En eso saca su espada que tiene un líquido morado, era el ADN de un Pokémon, se lo encaja a Alex y empieza a reírse.

-¡Vete, maldito! ¡No tienes poder sobre esta granja!- Grita Sergio, quien agarra el mazo con fuego de Alex y golpea al tipo.

-Aaagh, maldito guerrero del Bien…- En eso desaparece en el humo causado por el fuego en el maizal.

Jack logra abrir el portón que llevaba a Alex y lo ven sufriendo, Jorge lo ve deprimido.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Sergio a Alex.

-Estoy bien… Solo… Solo fue una cuchillada en el hombro, no es grave… lo bueno… es que… todos están bien… Agh…- En eso Alex se desmalla.

-Llegué muy tarde, Alex ahora tiene el ADN de un Pokémon en su cuerpo… Si no logramos curarlo en 1 semana se convertirá en un Pokémon de la oscuridad, debemos llevarlo a la ciudad de Algost, ahí estaremos a salvo de estos guerreros, vámonos…-

En eso todos se miran y se van de la granja, descencionados por lo sucedido esta noche.


End file.
